


Bet: A Drarry Fic [Traducción]

by Personaje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quidditch, Spanish Translation, The Author Regrets Nothing, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje
Summary: Pansy, bendita sea, apuesta a Draco que no puede cortejar a Potter. Draco apuesta que puede.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Truth or...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toooldtolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooldtolive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bet: A Drarry Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798745) by [toooldtolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooldtolive/pseuds/toooldtolive). 



**Verdad o...**

Draco y Pansy estaban echados en el único sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, cabezas en los extremos opuestos. Con los pies de Draco descansando en el asiento y los de Pansy en el suelo, imposibilitando que alguien más se sentara. Estaban jugando Verdad o Reto con Blaise, Daphne y Theo. Blaise estaba en el piso, con la cabeza en la alfombra y las piernas apoyadas en la pared. Daphne y Theo estaban en sillones individuales, mirando a Pansy, quien estaba contando la escandalosa historia de la primera vez que dio una mamada.

—O reto, Draco

Él estaba pensando en la guerra otra vez. Sobre cómo Potter se paró en medio de su juicio, sin siquiera haber pedido permiso para hacerlo y saltó — _saltó_ — sobre la barrera que dividía a la audiencia del testigo. Saltó. Sacó a la mujer de la silla —una nacida de muggles que nunca había visto en su vida, hasta que vino a testificar que él mató a su hermana— y la empujó en dirección de los dementores que los vigilaban. Nunca había visto a Potter tan furioso en su vida.

—Estás mintiendo —gruñó entre dientes.

—No —chilló. Ella sabía que mentir en la corte significaba meses, incluso años en Azkaban—. Nunca haría eso. ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Él la mató!

Harry avanzó hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder y acercándola más a los dementores. El terror en su rostro era evidente; ahí estaba Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico, llamándola una mentirosa. Si Draco no estuviera tan agotado por su tiempo encarcelado, hubiera estado entretenido. Ella estaba obteniendo lo que merecía.

—¿Qué día dijiste que fue esto?

—¡Veintiséis de marzo!

— _Yo_ estaba en la Mansión Malfoy el veintiséis de marzo. Sé que Malfoy no podía estar por ahí matando a tu hermana, porque él estaba _conmigo_.

La corte quedó en total silencio. La mujer gimió, sabía que la había cagado.

—Señor Potter, ¿le gustaría levantar cargos contra el prisionero?

Otro momento de silencio. Esto era todo. Iba a exponerlo ante la corte. Él recordaba claramente que hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no exponer a Potter y a sus amigos. Pensó en lo injusto que era todo esto, que se iba a pudrir en Azkaban-- no. Prefería morir. Se quitaría la vida primero, él--

—No.

Draco se hundió en su silla. ¿ _No_?

—Señor Potter, él es un criminal de guerra--

—Él era un niño, como el resto de nosotros. Una víctima de la circunstancia y de mala crianza. No muy diferente a muchos en la audiencia aquí presente. —Hizo un ademán hacia la multitud. Algunas personas murmuraban con aprobación. La mayoría, si no todos, eran de sangre mestiza. Todos lidiaron con un familiar que pasó por algo parecido o peor.

»Él tomó su decisión el día que yo estaba ahí. Él, a pesar de ser un cercano compañero de clases por muchos años, le dijo a Bellatrix Lestrange que no podía reconocerme. Que no estaba seguro de si yo era quien Voldemort quería. —La audiencia se estremeció ante el nombre.

»Ese día, Draco Malfoy probó que no era un mortífago. Que él no se enfocaba en la herencia de sangre. Él fue mucho más, mucho mejor. Él fue un héroe.

De repente, toda la audiencia empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Draco estaba anonadado. ¿Un héroe? ¿Harry Potter lo estaba llamando un héroe? ¿Era esto una puta broma?

El juez golpeó su martillo en el estrado y vociferó:

—¡Silencio!

Miró al juez, entonces a los dementores, entonces a Potter. Éste miraba determinadamente al juez, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Señor Potter, Draco Malfoy hizo mucho más mal que bien durante la guerra--

—No, no lo hizo. —Lo interrumpió—. Él activamente trabajó en contra de Voldemort en cada oportunidad que tenía. No sólo no me entregó cuando me atraparon, también me dio su varita para poder pelear, y escapé con su ayuda.

Más murmullo en las gradas.

—Tengo esta varita aquí conmigo. —La sacó.

Draco estaba aturdido. Sin palabras. Potter estaba abiertamente, descaradamente, mintiéndole a la corte. Y ellos se lo estaban tragando. Después de todo, ¿por qué más Harry Potter tendría la varita de Draco Malfoy, si no es porque lo ayudó? Él sólo podía maravillarse ante su creatividad. La única pregunta era... ¿por qué?

El resto del juicio pasó rápidamente. Cada testigo que afirmaba que él le había hecho daño (Draco no había visto a la mitad de ellos en su vida) fueron descartados. Harry Potter dijo que este prisionero era inocente. Nada más podría tener una oportunidad.

—Draco, querido.

Él se removió. _No otra vez_. Era la cuarta vez ese día que se había ido completamente, teniendo cero percepción de su alrededor. Daphne y Theo lo estaban observando, se veían entretenidos. Miró a Pansy, que le había hablado. Estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación. Lo pensó por un segundo y dedujo lo que pudo haber dicho.

—Reto —dijo despreocupadamente, agitando una mano en su dirección general.

Ella notó su actitud desdeñosa, hablarían de eso más tarde. Por ahora, iba a actuar como si nada.

—Bien, entonces... se me ocurre algo. Elige una persona.

Él realmente no estaba del todo ahí, seguía pensando en...

—Harry Potter.

La sonrisa de Pansy se volvió absolutamente amenazadora. Draco se arrepentió de todo, pero no iba a mostrar debilidad. Uno nunca debe mostrar miedo. Especialmente cerca de ella.

Recostó su cabeza en el cojín bordado, aunque su cuerpo le estaba gritando _escapa, escapa, escapa_. Ahora ella sabía que estaba pensando sobre Potter. Y a juzgar por las caras de Theo y Daphne, ellos sabían también.

—Bueno, querido, supongo que tienes que cortejar a Potter, entonces. —Sonrió dulcemente.

Draco se congeló. ¿Cortejar a Potter? Siempre había soñado-- siempre había pensado sobre-- siempre se preguntó si ellos pudieron haber sido--

—No.

La sonrisa de Pansy se borró.

—Es un reto, no puedes decir que no.

—Puedo, y lo estoy haciendo. No.

—Bueno, —Volvió a sonreír—, supongo que con tu apariencia actual, cortejar a alguien sería demasiado difícil para ti de todos modos.

Su orgullo se vio atacado, la serpiente narcisista en su interior alzó la cabeza. Aunque era verdad que había perdido color en su estadía en Azkaban, su cabello ya casi había recuperado su antiguo brillo, y estaba lentamente volviendo a obtener su masa muscular. Ella sabía que era sensible sobre eso. Esto significaba guerra.

—Bien —dijo entre dientes—, pero con una condición.

—¿Oh? —Pansy se burló—, ¿cuál es esta condición tuya, Draco querido?

—Es una competencia; yo con Potter, tú con Granger.

Daphne resopló contra su mano; Pansy y Granger tenían un odio agresivo que casi le hacía competencia al de él y Potter.

Blaise empezó a reírse, entonces se sentó correctamente para encarar al resto del grupo.

—Que se joda el resto del juego, quiero ver _esto_.

La cara de Pansy se volvió roja, y sus ojos destellaron con furia. Por un momento, Draco recordó la brutalidad con la que ella podía lanzar una Imperdonable. Entonces se fue. En su lugar, estaba su expresión más competitiva.

—Bien, tú contra mí. Pero--

—Sin "peros", _amiga_.

—Oh, no. Creo que te va a gustar esto. El perdedor tiene que pagar un precio.

_Mierda. Ahí se fue su plan de perder a propósito para verla hacer el ridículo._

—Trato —resopló levemente—. Decidiré lo que tienes que hacer _después_ de que gane.

Ella sonrió malvadamente otra vez: —Veremos eso, Draco querido. Porque _yo_ planeo ganar.

El grupo se dirigió a la cama, con Theo y Blaise riéndose juntos. Daphne inmediatamente empezó a cuchichear de estrategias con Pansy, quien estaba hablando animadamente sobre delineador de ojos y "vestirse adecuadamente". Draco gimió internamente, esto iba a apestar. Por un momento se preguntó qué es lo que Pansy lo haría hacer si perdiera: ¿Lanzarse desnudo al lago? ¿Caminar en tacones todo un día? O —se estremeció ante el pensamiento— ¿usar una de esas horribles minifaldas de cuero de ella? Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y Draco encontró que quería perder cada vez menos. Tenía que ganar. _Tenía_ que hacerlo.


	2. Ride my broom?

**¿Monta mi escoba?**

La mañana siguiente, Draco observó a Potter en todo momento. Mucho había cambiado desde la guerra, pero una considerable cantidad de cosas se había mantenido igual. Él aún se sentaba con Granger y Weasley, y la gente aún lo ojeaba. Más que nunca, en realidad. Chicas "accidentalmente" rozaban su espalda con sus manos, dejaban caer notas en su comida, y pretendían que se les caían cosas en frente de él constantemente. Potter, estúpido, San Potter, les dedicaba tiempo y atención a cada una de ellas. Se disculpaba con las que lo tocaban, leía las notas que le dejaban, y ayudaba a recoger cosas las cosas que tiraban. Estúpido San Potter. Peor aún, la comadreja menor parecía estar insinuándosele; aunque él haya roto con ella, parecía que quería estar de vuelta con él, ahora más que nunca.

Draco puso su cabeza en sus manos, frotando su cara. Estúpido Potter y su estúpido club de fans. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que ligara con él?

Draco sintió una mirada sobre sí, así que se giró hacia Pansy inquisitivamente. Ella estaba ocupada observando a Hermione Granger, quien estaba devolviéndole la mirada desafiante, su cabeza asomándose sobre un gran libro. Entonces no era Pansy. Luego de buscar en la mesa de Slytherin, dedujo que no era nadie de ahí. Subió su mirada, y se encontró inmerso en los muy verdes ojos del Chico que Vivió.

Sintió un rubor empezar a crecer en sus mejillas —¿por qué estaba sonrojándose? — cuando Potter le sonrió disimuladamente y lo saludó con la mano. Draco lo saludó de vuelta.

_Mierda. Eso fue terrible. Esto no funcionará._

Draco articuló con su boca “¿hablamos afuera?”, y apuntó a una ventana, desde la que se veía el campo de Quidditch. Potter asintió. Una vez. Cortamente. Aparentemente nada había cambiado entre ellos, entonces. Una pena.

Sacudió su cabeza. Una pena… porque eso lo haría más difícil. Desafiante, no difícil. Nada era difícil para Draco Malfoy. Sacudió sus hombros y se hizo sonar el cuello. Harry Potter no iba a saber qué lo golpeó.

Una vez en el campo de Quidditch, Draco jugueteaba con el forro de su varita, un regalo de su madre. Era una hermosa reliquia de la casa Black, con un fabuloso bordado verde y una orla plateada. Cubría el mango de su varita, permitiendo un mejor agarre y apariencia a lo que, sin ella, sería un pedazo de madera liso. Recordaba claramente haber sido desarmado, Potter quitándole su varita, el juicio, Potter devolviéndosela _en_ el juicio, la forma en la que pulverizaba con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar en su contra, y se preguntó…

—¿Malfoy?

Potter estaba en el aire, con su nueva Relámpago. Creada después de la Saeta de fuego, era considerada más rápida y ágil, pero demasiado peligrosa para el jinete sin algunos encantamientos de seguridad, los cuales estaban prohibidos en partidas profesionales. Esto, por supuesto, no detuvo a Harry Potter, pues tenía una y la usaba regularmente de todas formas.

Draco sintió celos crecer dentro de él. Hubo un tiempo en el que pudo haber comprado una Relámpago sólo para molestarlo y ser capaz de competir con él, pero ahora su familia no tiene ese tipo de recursos. Era afortunado de no estar pudriéndose en una celda de Azkaban, después de todo. Draco ni siquiera había traído una escoba, no había planeado juntarse con Potter cuando fue a desayunar.

Ahora Potter estaba en el aire, en una escoba tan rápida que fue declarada ilegal en el ámbito profesional, y él estaba en el piso mirando hacia arriba. Potter se deslizó hacia abajo, hacia él, y Draco se maravilló ante su habilidad con la escoba: aterrizó sin esfuerzo alguno a exactamente la misma velocidad de caminar, como si hubiera estado caminando todo este tiempo. No había diferencia entre su caminar y su volar; si acaso, el volar era más elegante. Mucho más elegante. Draco repentinamente deseó que Potter no hubiera desmontado.

—Dije, Malfoy, ¿Dónde está tu escoba?

Draco se sonrojó levemente. No tenía una. Había estado usando las Nimbus 2001 donadas del equipo de Slytherin.

—No te traje aquí para competir.

Potter lo miró fijamente. Parecía como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no lo hizo. Draco se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Iba a decir algo o no?

—Entonces, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

Había genuina confusión en su rostro. Hace tres años, Draco se hubiera reído, pero ahora sólo estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué lo había traído al campo de Quidditch? ¿Era porque ahí es donde se sentía más cercano a él, así que podría cortejarlo mejor? ¿Era porque quería ver a Potter revolotear por ahí? ¿Era porque él extrañaba hacerlo?

—Yo--

Se interrumpió a sí mismo. _¿Quiero besarte para ganarle una apuesta a Pansy? ¿Necesito que finjas ir a una cita conmigo? ¿Quiero que vuelvas a subirte a tu escoba y me muestres los trucos que sabes hacer?_

—Malfoy…

Draco silenció sus pensamientos.

—Potter.

—Si querías montarla, sólo tenías que decirlo directamente. No tenías que hacer todo eso. —Agitó sus manos en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Draco se quedó ahí, aturdido. ¿Montarla? _Montar_ su… Ah, la Relámpago. Sí, por supuesto. San Potter asume que todo el mundo quiere algo que él puede dar, y lo da. Por supuesto.

—Yo… sí, me gustaría eso. —Se preguntó si debería… ¿podría? Debería…—. Gracias.

Potter sonrió. Cuando le pasó la escoba, sus manos se tocaron. Draco acarició los dedos ajenos con los suyos —¿Desde cuándo tenía tantas venas y músculos en sus malditas manos?— y arrebató fuertemente la escoba. ¿En qué estaba pensando, acariciando su mano? Buscando contacto, claramente, pero la escoba era lo suficientemente larga como para evitar tocarlo. Pero ahí estaba él, acariciándolo como alguna tonta chica. Ugh. Ridículo.

Potter sonrió.

—Me la vas a devolver, ¿verdad?

Draco sonrió de vuelta.

—Tal vez... si me enseñas a hacer esa cosa que te vi hacer en el lago.

Potter pestañeó con sorpresa.

—Pero eso fue a las tres. De la mañana. Tú duermes en las mazmorras. ¿Cómo me viste...?

—Supongo que tendrás que ganarte el privilegio de saberlo, ¿no lo crees, Potter? —Sonrió petulantemente.

—Hm, si tan sólo fueras capaz de aprender. —Se burló de vuelta—. Pero lo dudo, honestamente.

Draco sonrió. Se la estaba pasando bien. ¿Bien? Bien.

Potter se movió hacia él, pero él retrocedió. Todos los recuerdos lo atacaron repentinamente. Fernir azotándolo contra una pared, amenazando con comerlo si no identificaba a Potter-- Bellatrix agarrándolo del pelo, Apareciéndolos de la manera más dolorosa posible a propósito-- El Señor Tenebroso deleitándose ante su propio padre atacándolo, conjurando Imperio tras Imperio, intentando que aprendiera a resistir la maldición.

—¿Malfoy? —Había dejado de moverse.

Draco pestañeó. Estaba bajo la luz del sol. Estaba ahí, con Potter de entre todas las personas. Tenía su mano estirada, no estaba seguro para qué. Iban a dar unas vueltas en la nueva escoba esa. Cierto. Sí.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Sí, Potter? —Intentó poner su mejor gesto despectivo, pero sabía que estaba fallando miserablemente. El moreno se veía preocupado. Estúpido San Potter.

—Malfoy, voy a tener que estar cerca tuyo para enseñarte este movimiento, ¿te parece bien?

Draco se quedó quieto por un momento. Estaba... ¿pidiendo consentimiento?

—Sí, está bien, idiota. Estoy bien.

Potter se relajó notablemente, lo que hizo que Draco hiciera lo mismo; ¿cuándo se había tensado? Caminó hacia él, y se detuvo casi al alcance de su mano. Si estiraba su brazo, sería capaz de tocarlo. Era desconcertante.

—Bien, monta la escoba, pero no despegues aún. Hay unos encantamientos de los que debo advertirte.

Cuando montó la escoba, pudo sentirla removerse un poco, casi como una criatura consciente. Zumbó suavemente.

—¿Escuchas eso? Es el mecanismo de defensa. Permite a otros tomarla, pero no llevársela. —Harry tocó el mango, sus dedos a pocos centímetros de los suyos—. Ahora la escoba sabe que tienes permitido montarla.

Draco observó la escoba, era realmente hermosa. Sintió una punzada de envidia otra vez. El zumbido se detuvo.

Potter rio un poco:

—Si hubieras intentado robarla, te hubiera tirado al suelo y estarías amarrado. —sonrió—. Ese detalle fue idea de Hermione. Pensó que ser lanzado de la escoba no hubiera sido suficiente para un ladrón, que hay que evitar que vuelva a intentarlo.

Draco no pudo evitar estar impresionado, Hermione era una bruja formidable.

—Ahora, el movimiento es básicamente una inmersión colgante, pero tienes que conjurar Aquamenti detrás de ti mientras vuelas, y hacer que se extienda; por eso estaba practicando en el lago. Es bastante sencillo, sólo tienes que agarrarte de la escoba con una mano, dado vuelta, mientras conjuras el hechizo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Debió verse estupefacto, pues Potter empezó a reír.

—¿" _Sólo_ "?

—Oh, por favor —rio otra vez—. No debería ser difícil para el Gran Draco Malfoy, Estrella de Quidditch.

Draco se paró derecho, postura perfecta. Por supuesto que sería fácil para él. Obviamente. Pero por si acaso...

—Deberías montar conmigo.

Potter se vio sorprendido, pero asintió:

—Por razones de seguridad.

—Por razones de seguridad, sí.

Bajó la escoba un poco para dejar que montara tras de él. Se dio cuenta, con cierta satisfacción, que Potter era levemente más bajo que él. No por mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que Potter tuviera que subir la mirada al hablarle. Sólo se notaba a distancias extremadamente cortas. Distancias extremadamente cortas. Sintió un sonrojo nacer en sus mejillas otra vez. Maldita estúpida cara.

Enojado y para nada nervioso, despegó. Potter _no_ había estado listo. Con un grito desesperado, lo agarró de la cintura, abrazándolo fuertemente desde atrás. Draco se sobresaltó tanto que accidentalmente sacudió la escoba, causando que esta se inclinara hacia adelante con una velocidad increíble. Potter estaba gritando algo en su oreja y agarrándose de él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Draco sintió el viento chocando en su cara, tan rápido que era doloroso, y rio. _Esto_ era lo que extrañaba desde la guerra. Quidditch. Potter exprimió sus costillas con fuerza, casi partiéndolo en dos. Draco bajó la velocidad, y pudo escuchar a Potter jadeando y maldiciendo detrás de él.

—Confía en el maldito _Malfoy_ para que me puto _mate_ en el momento en que hago algo _agradable_ por él...

Draco rio en voz alta. Ahora estaban flotando quince metros sobre el lago, totalmente quietos. Potter seguía agarrado a él...

—Bien, estoy en posición, ¿ahora qué?

Potter debatió por un segundo, pero entonces sacó su varita. Su brazo izquierdo aún rodeando el torso de Draco.

—Lumos máxima —murmuró—. Entonces, vamos a bajar de esta manera. —La luz se movió a la mitad del lago, descendiendo en un gran arco—. Después, mientras nos acercamos al lago, nos vas a dar vuelta. Por si acaso, me voy a amarrar a ti.

Draco resopló—: Claro, por si acaso.

Podía sentir a Potter mirarlo mal.

—Tú NO vas a lanzarme al lago.

—Claro que no.

—¿Lo prometes?

Se removió un poco. Potter realmente estaba confiando en él, ¿no es cierto? Suspiró.

—Bien, lo prometo.

—Excelente, entonces no me tengo que amarrar a ti. —Draco sintió una oleada de decepción-- _espera, ¿qué?_

—Vamos a darnos vuelta, y cuando estemos de cabeza, vas a conjurar Aquamenti en algo así como una "cortina" de niebla. Tienes que pronunciarlo mal a propósito, con una G en vez de una Q. Oh, y asegúrate de no quitarme un ojo cuando lo hagas, porque, ya sabes, estoy detrás tuyo y tal.

Draco asintió, y sintió a Potter cambiar su posición.

—Entonces, nos ponemos de cabeza, rozamos el agua con la punta de la escoba, y subimos. —Sonrió después de decirlo. Esto iba a ser un gran reto, ya bastante difícil gracias a las técnicas involucradas, y se hacía mucho peor por la persona extra que llevaba.

—Exacto. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Había empezado a negar con la cabeza cuando tuvo una repentina idea.

—En realidad, sí, Potter.

—Dime.

—¿Saldrías conmigo?

Y con eso, cayeron en picado.


	3. Lake Flip

**Acrobacia en el lago**

Draco podía sentir el viento correr mientras se preparaba para comenzar el giro. Podía escuchar a Potter gritar que iba demasiado rápido como para que el truco funcionara, pero no le importaba.

Repentinamente había una gran pared de agua en frente suyo. Por instinto, se agachó. Entonces Potter tomó el control. Rodeándolo, la mano derecha de Potter agarró el mango de la escoba y les dio vuelta, casi sumergiéndolos. Entonces, Draco recordó el encantamiento-- ¡AGUAMENTI! Una fina sábana de neblina surgió de su varita, y le llegó en la cara, hasta que subió su brazo (o lo bajó, en realidad) cerca de la superficie del agua. Rio al ver como el agua ondulaba por su velocidad.

De repente estaban boca arriba otra vez, y él estaba jadeando. Volaron sobre la cabaña de Hagrid, y aterrizaron de vuelta en el campo de Quidditch. Ambos cayeron de la escoba, rodando lejos. Draco seguía riendo, y Potter lo seguía maldiciendo.

Reía tan fuerte que sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—Malfoy-- tú-- hijo de puta-- ¡nos pudiste haber matado!

—Pero no lo hice, ¿no? —Draco aún rodaba en el pasto, agarrando sus costillas.

—¡Sólo porque nos tiré hacia arriba!

—Lo tenía todo bajo control, ¡incluso hice el hechizo!

Potter bufó ruidosamente.

—Eres imposible.

Draco resopló, y entonces suspiró, estirando sus extremidades. Eso fue divertido. Miró a Potter otra vez, quien lo estaba observando de una forma muy rara. Lo estaba mirando raro porque… porque… oh. Oh, no. Draco se sentó, agarrando la escoba de donde había caído.

—Malfoy… tú… ¿estabas…?

Draco lo interrumpió:

—No te preocupes por eso. No es nada. Sólo una broma. —Rio débilmente. Si Potter pudo haberse creído eso antes, ahora definitivamente no le creería después de haber escuchado su verdadera risa—. La adrenalina del momento y eso, en serio. Ridículo.

—Sí, pero, yo--

—Aquí está tu escoba. —Draco lo interrumpió otra vez. Le lanzó la escoba a Potter, quien la atrapó reflexivamente. Draco se levantó, sacudiendo sus pantalones—. Eso fue divertido, gracias.

Con eso, se alejó, dejando atrás a un muy confundido Harry Potter.


	4. Malfoy...

Si alguien tuviera un par de Orejas Extensibles, podría escuchar a Harry Potter volverse loco frente a sus amigos esa noche. En su habitación de octavo año, Harry estaba despotricando sobre Malfoy y sus payasadas suicidas y _¿por qué mierda me pediría salir, Hermione? ¿Esperaba que me cayera por el shock?_

Pobre Hermione ha recibido las teorías sobre Malfoy desde antes de que pudiera recordar. Siempre era lo mismo, año tras año, y se _había_ preguntado si la guerra cambiaría eso. Evidentemente no. A Harry se le habían ocurrido ideas más y más complejas desde que los había agarrado a ella y a Ron del sillón de la sala común y arrastrado escaleras arriba.

Suspiró.

—Harry, cálmate. Estoy segura de que Malfoy no quería lastimarte. Tal vez lo decía en serio.

—¿Malfoy? —El pelirrojo resopló —. ¿En serio? ¿Pidiéndole salir a Harry? Por favor, es ridículo. ¿Por qué el imbécil haría eso?

Hermione cruzó sus brazos.

—Tal vez porque le _gusta_ , ¿no pensaste en eso?

Ron resopló otra vez.

—Tal como le gustas a Parkinson, imagino.

La chica rodó sus ojos.

—Si alguien planea algo, es _ella_ , Harry. No paraba de mirarme en el desayuno, ¡y luego intentó seguirme hasta la sala común! Casi diría que intentaba matarme, si no hubiera… —Hermione se desvió. Ambos chicos la observaron inquisitivamente —. Un minuto. Harry, ¿dijiste que Malfoy te pidió salir con él?

—Sí, Mione, siento que lo dijo lo suficiente, gracias, —Ron murmuró.

—Lo tengo. Esto _debe_ estar conectado. Pero ¿por qué harían…? —Murmuró para sí misma por un momento, perdida en sus pensamientos—. Ellos _saben_ que se meterían en problemas si… —Repentinamente se levantó de la cama, su rostro iluminado—. ¡Aha!

—Aha… —repitió su novio, haciendo un gesto de “continúa de una vez.”

—¡Lo tengo!

—Sí, creo que nos dimos cuenta de eso solos, gracias —Harry dijo, riendo entre dientes. Ron rio.

Hermione resopló.

—¡Están _compitiendo_!

—¿Qué? —Ambos chicos se veían igual de confundidos.

—Espera, compitiendo sobre qué--

—¿Por qué demonios Malfoy querría--?

—¿Estás diciendo que Parkinson te pidió--?

—¡Es ridículo, Mione!

Ella sonrió.

—¡Tiene sentido! —dijo emocionada—. Pansy me preguntó cuándo estaba libre para “ir a Hogsmeade” con ella. La rechacé, y se veía genuinamente molesta por eso. Le pregunté si tenía algo que ver con sus calificaciones, (porque sé que sus notas están sufriendo), pero me dijo que no. Dijo que sólo quería pasar el rato conmigo, sin ustedes. Que quería conocerme.

La boca de Ron estaba totalmente abierta.

—Un minuto, ¿Pansy te pidió una _cita_?

—Sí, Ron, ¡es lo que acabo de decir! Y ella estaba decepcionada cuando dije que no, realmente decepcionada. ¡Porque está compitiendo con Draco!

—Whoa, espera. ¿Desde cuándo es “Draco”?

—Desde que empezaste a salir con él, Harry, presta atención.

Ron y él empezaron a protestar al mismo tiempo, pero Hermione los frenó.

—Preferiría verlo ganar a él que a _Pansy_ , ¿ustedes no?

—Supongo. —El moreno suspiró—. Pero, ¿realmente crees que me dijo eso sólo por Pansy? Él realmente parecía que… quería…

Harry se desvió, avergonzado. Sabía que el que repentinamente empezara a gustarle a Draco en el momento en el que había entendido su confusa orientación sexual era demasiado pedir, incluso para él. Después de todo, Draco era el chico más atractivo de su curso, y…

Espera. ¿Draco? Harry se abofeteó mentalmente. No había necesidad de ser tan familiar con él si todo era una estúpida competencia. Sintió una oleada de decepción. Malfoy tenía una linda cara. Y manos. Y abdominales. Y también el brillo de su cabello volvía poco a poco, y ahora que tenían permitido no usar uniforme…

—¡Harry!

El nombrado espabiló.

—¿Sí, Ron?

— _Dije_ , ¿por qué no los rehúyen a los dos? ¿que ambos pierdan? Deben estar compitiendo _por_ algo.

—Eso podría funcionar. —Harry asintió una vez, lentamente—. Pero ¿cómo se supone que lo evite si somos compañeros en pociones?

—No sé, amigo, —hizo una mueca—, pero ya se te ocurrirá algo. Sólo no estés a solas con él. Fácil.

Hermione asintió, y Ron les dio los cinco a Harry, murmurando que Pansy no iba a robar a su novia tan fácilmente.


	5. Fifty?

**¿Cincuenta?**

  
Al día siguiente, Draco estaba de un humor de perros increíble. Había tenido su oportunidad y la había arruinado en sólo un par de minutos. También se había dado cuenta que este reto pudo haber despertado algo en lo que no había pensado en mucho tiempo: su crush en Harry Potter. No era un crush, realmente, más bien una idolatración. Que fue aplastada en primer año, cuando Potter demostró ser anti-Malfoy, justo como su padre dijo que sería. Desde entonces, ha hecho de todo para molestarlo lo más posible, tanto como la estúpida linda cara de Potter lo molestaba. Estúpido San Potter y sus estúpidos hermosos ojos y su estúpida cicatriz y su estúpido--

Su rabieta mental se vio interrumpida por un furioso bufido de Pansy. Se veía tan frustrada como él se sentía, lo cual ayudaba a aliviar un poco su miseria. Usó todo su poder de voluntad para burlarse de ella.

—¿Sin suerte, Pansy querida?

—Lo lograré —bufó—, sólo espera, Draco. Entonces lo lamentarás.

—¿Entonces puedo suponer que la gélida mirada de Granger significa que todo va bien? —le sonrió.

Pansy le disparó una mirada, entonces la desvió hacia Potter. Sonrió su "te tengo" sonrisa.

—¿Y yo puedo suponer que el hecho que Potter esté evitando contacto visual contigo significa que todo va bien para _ti_?

—Sí, las cosas van bien —resopló—. Mejor que bien, en realidad. Tendré una cita asegurada para el fin de semana.

 _Ups_.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Muy bien, apuesto cincuenta galeones a que _no_ tendrás una cita para entonces.

Tragó saliva. Cincuenta galeones no hubiera sido nada cuando era más joven, pero ahora...

—Trato.

La chica sonrió malvadamente. Sabía que él iba a perder.

—Oh, y Pansy.

—¿Hmmm?

—Si obtengo la cita, me debes cien.

Ella rio.

—Por supuesto, Draco querido.


	6. How can I...?

**¿Cómo puedo...?**

  
Draco estaba realmente jodido.

Harry Potter lo evitaba como si tuviera la plaga. Incluso durante las clases de Pociones de ayer, no habían hecho contacto visual ni una sola vez. Nada. Harry le pasaba las cosas que debían ser finamente picadas (el rubio ya lo había insultado por sus habilidades con el cuchillo anteriormente), y se dedicaba a exprimir, machacar y mezclar lo demás. No dijo ni una sola palabra en la clase entera, incluso cuando Draco intentaba preguntarle cosas; simplemente abría el libro en la página correcta y se lo pasaba. Era raro, además de extremadamente desalentador. ¿Cómo se suponía que consiguiera una cita con él si ni siquiera lo miraba?

Hoy, Draco sabía, el chico sólo tenía tres clases, ninguna de las cuales compartían: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y Herbología. No sería capaz de hablarle antes de Defensa, no, Potter regularmente llegaba extra temprano para prepararse y practicar individualmente con el profesor. En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, tenía a Hagrid para protegerlo, y Draco no podría ni acercarse a él, considerando que el semigigante ahora era oficialmente un profesor. Podría castigarlo, o peor. Hagrid aún no confiaba realmente en él, y no podía culparlo.

Después de Herbología, entonces. Pero en ese momento es cuando su tonto club de fans normalmente lo acosaba, y estaría rodeado de un grupo de chicas risueñas hasta que desapareciera en algún corredor, para reaparecer a la hora de la cena. Era imposible.

¿A no ser…?

A no ser que esperara en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. ¿Seguramente Potter debería ir a su dormitorio después de clases? Muy bien, estaba decidido. Después de su clase de Estudios Muggle (uno de los requerimientos de los Ex-Mortífagos e hijos de Mortífagos), iría a la entrada de la sala de Gryffindor a esperar.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que se vería para Potter, y su orgullo se estremeció. Pero era por los galeones. Y el reto. Debía derrotar a Pansy.


	7. The Plan

**El Plan**

Después de Estudios Muggle, 2pm. Draco sabía que las clases de Potter terminaban a las 3:00, y que el tiempo que le tomaba caminar haría que llegara a su destino a las 3:30 más o menos. Tendría que esperar un rato. Ya se había acomodado en la pared frente al retrato cuando Granger salió de éste. Se había estado divirtiendo con las miradas asustadas de los Gryffindor más jóvenes, pero ahora sabía que estaba en serios problemas al ella mirarlo fijamente.

Ella avanzó hacia Draco, quien casi se cae al intentar retroceder y trastabillar con el suelo. Afortunadamente, la pared estaba ahí para evitarlo, así que sólo dio un traspié y permaneció parado.

No hubo ningún tipo de advertencia antes de que ella soltara:

—Dile a Parkinson que no ganará. Tú tampoco. Pero ella definitivamente no lo hará.

Con eso, se alejó como una tormenta. Draco dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que retenía. Interesante. Ella ya había descifrado lo del reto, y honestamente no estaba sorprendido. Pero si no quería que Pansy ganara, entonces tal vez…

—¡Granger! —Corrió tras ella. La chica no aceleró el paso exactamente, pero dejó muy claro que no quería hablar—. Hermione, espera. Por favor.

Paró en seco, casi chocando con ella cuando se detuvo repentinamente. 

—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo… uhm… ahem. Bueno, si realmente no quieres que Pansy gane, dile a Potter que vaya a una cita conmigo. Sólo una. Ganaré mi apuesta y entonces los dejaremos tranquilos.

Granger pestañeó, claramente calculando. Draco esperaba que se diera cuenta que Pansy la dejaría en paz cuando él ganara-- aún mejor, él iría a una cita con Potter, lo que era como un sueño hecho reali--

—No.

Él parpadeó.

—¿No?

—No. Y tampoco creo que deberías “ganar.” Somos personas, Draco Malfoy, igual que tú.

Empezó a caminar otra vez.

—Pero, pero, ¡espera! —gritó siguiéndola—. No, si no consigo la cita para el fin de semana, ella _va_ a ganar. Tendré que pagarle. —Hablaba rápido, como si tuviera que decirle de todo inmediatamente, o se esfumaría en el aire—. Cincuenta galeones. Ya no tengo esa cantidad de dinero, no puedo permitirme--

Se interrumpió abruptamente. ¿Por qué va y le dice que ya no puede pagar cincuenta galeones? ¡Cincuenta galeones no era nada! ¡era una suma cómica! Una buena capa valía más de cien, por qué él--

—¿Cincuenta? 

Draco hizo una mueca. Ahora ella sabía. Oh, cómo se lo restregaría en la cara el Trío Dorado.

—¿Le apostaste cincuenta galeones? —resopló, como si fuera tan estúpido como para hacer algo así.

—No. _Ella_ me apostó a _mí_ cincuenta galeones. Si gano, consigo cien. Realmente me servirían--

Se interrumpió otra vez. Realmente le servirían cien galeones. Era cada vez más difícil pagar la lujosa vida de su padre, sobre todo después de la guerra. Pero no quería que tuviera que cambiar. Así que, secretamente, usaba menos, y daba más; tomando pequeños trabajos cuando podía. Sabía que su madre se había dado cuenta, pero aún no había dicho nada. Sólo estaba agradecida.

Hermione detuvo sus pasos otra vez.

—¿Realmente te servirían…?

—Nada. No importa. No necesito tu ayuda para cortejar a Potter. Está bien.

Empezó a caminar devuelta al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Potter se rendiría eventualmente, ¿cierto? ¿seguramente? Tal vez si--

Escuchó pisadas a sus espaldas. Eran de Granger.

—Draco, ¿estás corto de dinero?

—No soy. Draco. —Hizo una mueca—. No para ti. Y mi dinero está bien.

Ella lo observó por un momento.

—Bien, —suspiró—, le diré a Harry.

—¡No! — _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ —. Quiero… quiero hacerlo yo mismo. Justamente. Quiero ganar justamente.

—¿Entonces por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? 

—Sólo quiero… que se ablande un poco. Que se abra a la idea. Porque, ahora mismo, me… me está evitando…

Su voz se apagaba lentamente. Granger seguía mirándolo, como si estuviera estudiando algo. Realmente no le gustaba lo perceptivo que esos ojos podían llegar a ser, especialmente cuando su corazón estaba doliendo irracionalmente ante la idea de que Potter no quiera ni tocarlo con un palo.

—Okay. Entonces tengo una pregunta para ti.

—Claro, cualquier cosa.

—¿Te gusta?

Draco se congeló. Sangre corría por sus oídos. Nunca debía haber aceptado ese reto. Todos esos años de suprimir sus impulsos y su crush y aceptar su sexualidad en el baño después de llorar hasta que sus ojos ardían y la expresión de su padre cuando le dijo y la decepción de su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos y--

—Draco. Malfoy. Malfoy, ¿te gusta Harry? Responde la pregunta.

Tragó saliva. Lo mejor sería ser honesto.

—Sí —susurró. Vergüenza. Eso era lo que sentía. Estaba admitiendo, abiertamente admitiendo, que era gay a Hermione Granger. Si no tenía suficiente con lo de su situación económica, ahora tenía suficiente material para chantaje—. Sí, me gusta.

Hermione lo estudió por un segundo. 

—¿Harry? —dijo al aire. Draco sintió su corazón caer en picado. Potter no podía haber estado ahí, él no-- no había nadie más en el corredor, cómo pudo haberse colado sin que se diera cuenta, cómo--

De repente, lo único que vio fueron los labios de Potter moverse. Ah. Un encantamiento silenciador. Eso lo explicaba, entonces. Ahora podía escuchar su respiración, y nunca se había dado cuenta que él respiraba tan ruidosamente. O tal vez era sólo su audición agudizada por la adrenalina.

El moreno lo observó. El chico solía ser un libro abierto, fácil de predecir e incluso más fácil de atacar. Pero en ese instante, con los ojos de Potter clavados en él, Draco se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que pensaba, y eso lo aterraba.

—Gracias, Mione. Me encargo desde aquí.

Ella asintió, entonces caminó directamente a una pared. Ah. Un pasadizo secreto. Eso lo explicaba.

—Así que, —empezó, pero se detuvo. Draco tragó, su boca repentinamente demasiado seca—. Te gusto. Y necesitas dinero. ¿Y Pansy está detrás de Hermione? Y por alguna razón pensaste que sería una buena idea tenderme una emboscada, afuera de mi propia Sala Común.

—Yo, uh, —tragó de nuevo—, sí. Y sí. Y sí. Y, uhm, sí, supongo. Aunque no quería emboscarte, sólo hablar. Hablarte. Sobre… cosas. Quidditch.

Hubo un silencio extremadamente largo donde Potter sólo lo miraba. Draco se preguntó si alguien intentaría pescarlo si fuera y se tirara al lago.

—Yo, hmm. Me gustó el… vuelo. De ayer. Eh, de dos, no, de tres días atrás. Fue… agradable.

Merlín, ¿por qué estaba balbuceando así? Era como si ocho años de un nervioso enamoramiento acumulados repentinamente se hicieran presente en su voz. 

Potter lo examinó por un momento más, luego empezó… a reír. Sólo se reía. Reía y reía y reía. Draco rio entre dientes, débilmente. ¿Tal vez lo había quebrado? Seguramente había estado al borde de la demencia desde que enfrentó al Señor Tenebroso, y ahora finalmente se desmoronó. Draco se preguntó por cuánto tiempo lo mandarían a Azkaban por romper a Harry Potter. Unas cuantas cadenas perpetuas, seguramente.

Se inclinó, ruidosamente.

—Tú-- a ti, Draco Malfoy, te gusto yo, Harry Potter. ¿En serio?

Draco lo miró tontamente.

—Sí.

Potter se puso serio.

—No es cierto.

—Lo es, ¿por qué es tan difícil de creer? —Hizo una mueca. Por supuesto que era difícil de creer, le ha estado haciendo la vida imposible desde siempre.

—Es sólo… yo… —resopló—. He estado pensando que eres bastante atractivo.

_Draco.exe ha dejado de funcionar._

—Y yo… he estado encontrándome a mí mismo y descubrí que no… me gustan… las chicas. Nunca me han gustado. Siempre… —Potter se desvió de sus palabras, aun contemplando al rubio con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

—Tú… acabas de decir que crees que soy atractivo. —Aún lo estaba procesando.

—Sí, Malfoy, en realidad creía que era bastante obvio. Una vez me pillaste mirando tu culo. ¿O en serio no te diste cuenta?

—Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, —asintió, lentamente—, porque siempre quise que me… notaras. En una buena manera. Pero nunca lo hiciste. Así que decidí que me notarías. De una mala manera. Pero seguía siendo tu atención. Y había momentos en los que me prestabas más atención que a Chang o a la Weasley, y me sentía tan… — _¿validado? ¿feliz?_ —… notado.

—Sí, bueno, has sido notado. Realmente lo fuiste cuando preparamos amortentia. ¿La clase pasada? Ni siquiera estabas prestando mucha atención, y aun así lo hiciste perfectamente. La hicimos, y todo lo que podía oler eras tú. Tú y suministros de Quidditch, a lo que también hueles un poco.

Draco estaba aturdido. ¿Le gustaba… a Harry Potter? ¿Su amortentia olía a él? ¿Era esto un sueño? ¿una broma pesada? Pero… no. No se había preguntado por qué la poción casi no olía a nada (a penas un toque del perfume de su madre), sabía que era porque Potter estaba sentado con él. Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que él…

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Mmm?

—Creo que me gustaría mucho ir a una cita contigo. Así como, ahora mismo. ¿Cerveza de mantequilla o whiskey de fuego?

Draco pestañeó. Potter estaba… le pidió…

—Oh. Sí, bueno, uhm. Cerveza de mantequilla. No necesito nada más nublando mi mente ahora mismo. No es como si tú nublaras mi mente. Para nada. De hecho, puedo pensar perfectamente a tu alrededor. En serio. Puedo.

—Por supuesto —rio—. Y tampoco estás tartamudeando.

—¡No tartamudeo!

Se marcharon de ahí, hombro a hombro. Tentativamente, Draco tomó la mano de Potter. Harry. La mano de Harry. Draco tomó la mano de Harry, y caminaron hacia Hogsmeade.

  
Detrás del pasaje secreto, Hermione y Pansy chocaron los cinco.


End file.
